Thunder Punch X Venus
'Chapter One: Hello Mobius' (Thunder Punch once again in Mobius and is causing trouble in station square) Venus:*Seem to be unaware of anything going on outside of the maid cafe she was working at, right now cleaning since it was a day off for everyone that had worked. Everyone but her since it was her home*... *humming softly to herself before hearing her father*Oh! I'll go shopping! *she yelled up the stairs, going to her room to get shoes on before going to the door and opening it*Huh? Thunder Punch: *running from a crowed of angry pedestrians* Why is it every time that I come here I'm always chased! *jumps over a vendor's cart and a bunch of fruit fall causing the people to trip* Haha, see you guys later...*sees someone walk out in front of him* Move! I can't stop! *falls on top of the person* Venus:*Happen to be the person that didn't notice Thunder Punch, she Squeaked as she was fallen onto of, falling to the ground with him on top of her as she had her eyes close*... Thunder Punch: *wakes up* Ahh, sorry for that, I didn't see you there for a sec...*His face turns red and he pauses as he notices hes on top of Venus in an awkward position* V-Venus? Venus:*Open one eye before noticing it was Thunder Punch, her face was equally red*T-Thunder Punch!? Thunder Punch: H-Hey Venus...Uh, s-sorry...f-for the t-trip u-up.... Venus: I-It is okay... Thunder Punch: *snaps out of it* Let me help you up. *helps Venus on here feet* Hey Venus, I sorta got in trouble again with some nice people so do you mind If I just tag along with you? *blushes* Venus:'''Erm... sure, I was going to go out shopping for supplies. '''Thunder Punch: *smiles* Than I shall accompany madam *bending over and smiling* Venus:*blushes*y-You don't have to be so... F-Formal... Thunder Punch: *smiles* I want to...especially if its towards you. Now where are we going? Venus: *Blushing a little*W-We'll be going to a nearby supplies store, it is where I get what I need for cooking and stuff... Thunder Punch: *walking with Venus* Oh, *arms folded behind him* I'll help you cook then *smiling* I was little good at cooking when I was still with mom. Venus: I just need the stuff for cooking, I don't really need help with cooking, I've been doing all the cooking at my house for as long as I can remember, when I was allow to cook. Thunder Punch: *smiles* I bet what ever you make will taste great. Venus:*Blushes a little at the comment as she nodded, walking to the store.* (Fire Arm walks out with a bag of chips and rudely bubs into Venus) Thunder Punch: Bro! *growls at Fire Arm* apologies to Venus Fire Arm: Why are you here! *grabs T.P's hand* Were going Home Now! Thunder Punch: Why? Fire Arm: '''You cause way too much trouble here, plus I don't know what effects our dimensions will have if you stay here too long. Remember, your originally mobian. '''Venus: *Sniffles a little, rubbing her arms a little as she just stay quiet.*I'll... Be inside, Thunder Punch... *she whispered, slipping between the two to go into the store* Thunder Punch: Fire Arm, just let me stay for a little bit more...*looks at Venus* I promise I wont be trouble if I stay with her. Fire Arm:....Ok, but if there is trouble leave it! *walks away* Thunder Punch: Venus, wait up! ^follows her in the store* Venus:*She stops to the sound of Thunder Punch's voice, turning around to look to him.* Thunder Punch: *walks up to Venus and holds her hand* I'm staying with you for a while. Oh, and if you could *blushes* please keep me out of trouble Venus: *blushes, holding his hand*I-I'll try, Thunder Punch... 'Chapter 2: Trouble in The Store' (insider the store) Thunder Punch: '''*carrying grocery bags* Venus...is this enough? '''Venus:*she nodded*Yes, That is about as much as I could buy and carry. 'Thunder Punch: '*struggling a bit* This is alot of stuff... Category:Romantic Category:Sovash100 stuff Category:BaineTheHedgehog's Characters